Various audio products exist in which an electro-acoustic transducer such as a speaker (also referred to herein as a receiver) is placed in the user's ear. For example, “in-the-ear” (also referred to as ear bud or concha style) headsets or headphones transmit sounds to the ear of the user by means of a small speaker sized to fit in the cavum concha in front of the ear canal. Conventional ear bud headsets position the speaker inside the cavum concha between the tragus and anti-tragus to establish placement and support on the ear.
Different ear shapes and sizes make it difficult for a single design to fit the ear correctly, stabilize the headset, and be comfortable for the user. Shape and size variations of the concha in human ears results in instability for users whose concha do not hold the headset with sufficient force or discomfort to those with smaller concha. Without additional support, these devices can become loose (i.e., unstable) and audio quality is lost or degraded. As a solution, the speaker is typically designed for a minimally sized concha and secured in place by an earloop which fits around the outside of the ear.
Conventional earloops are typically rigid to provide sufficient stability, but cause user discomfort either immediately upon donning or over time during extended wear. Rigid earloops are unable to conform to specific sizes and shapes of user ears. This is problematic as there are large variations in size and shape of human ears. For example, a rigid earloop providing a secure fit may cause undesirable and uncomfortable pressure points on a relatively large ear. In contrast, earloops that are too soft throughout the entire earloop provide insufficient stability. As such, there is conflict between the dual goals of an earloop having both stability and comfort.
As a result, there is a need for improved methods and apparatuses for earloops.